Online
by unleashthehounds
Summary: Keigo is online gaming as usual when he comes across an interesting blue haired figure and starts talking to him, Keigo's once mundane life gets turned upside down, as he gets to know this new person. How will things turn out?


**Summary:** Keigo is online gaming as usual when he comes across an interesting blue haired figure and starts talking to him, Keigo's once mundane life gets turned upside down, as he gets to know this new person. How will things turn out?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach...though I wish I did *sighs***

**Bleach – Online**

Keigo woke up as usual at 6.00 am to get ready for school, it was Thursday. He got up reluctantly and got ready for the school muttering his annoyance whilst buttoning his shirt, once done he hurried down stairs to grab his breakfast and bento box before hurrying out the house to get his bike, and rode off.

_Ugh it looks like it's going to rain _Keigo thought to himself as he looked up at the sky as he was nearing Karakura High School. Once there he went to put away his bike in the bike parking area but realised there wasn't anyone around, he looked down at his watch "Shoot I'm going to be late, how the hell did this happen?" Keigo ran as fast as he could to his home room praying that the teacher wasn't already there because this would be the 20th time he arrives late to school and they'd already contacted his sister before which as a result left him with a dislocated shoulder, no he definitely does not want to relive that he shuddered, _like hell I'm going to let that happen again!_ Skidding to a halt in front of the classroom he braced himself for the final verdict of his fate, suddenly the door slid open, startled Keigo ended up jumping several feet backwards and managed to trip over his own feet and fell over "Whoa there man take it ease it's just me" Ichigo said "What the actual fuck man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Keigo shouted Ichigo only picked his ear and said "calm down I only opened the door, besides it's your fault for just standing there, honestly what did you think was going to happen, it's a door, doors are meant for opening and closing" Keigo brushed the comment of and said "Yeah whatever, is our teacher in there already?" closing his eyes and crossing his fingers he waited for Ichigo's reply, after a few minutes of waiting he opened his eyes to find out why Ichigo was taking so long with his reply only to find out that Ichigo wasn't there anymore _what the? Where the hell did he go!?_

Keigo went into the classroom and found out that there was in fact no teacher there breathing a sigh of relief Keigo now turned around to survey the room as he was doing so his eyes landed on his group of friends and at the heart of the group sat Ichigo with his classmates all encircling him by his desk with a bored expression on his face. Keigo walked up to his friends back to his overly cheerful façade that was the norm with his friends, he seriously doubted they actually 'knew' him, but they were a difficult group to become friends with and he just didn't want to be alone, he had been alone throughout his lower years in school, but he made a promise to himself when he started high school that he wouldn't let that happen again and so the overly cheerful façade was born. He could hear a lot of laughter from the table as he walked up to them, but as soon as they noticed his presence the mood changed, ever so slightly but one could still fill the change but not really able to put a finger to what it was that was different their smiles seemed more strained whatever it was Keigo pushed it to the back of his mind "hey Ichigo what's the deal man, why did you leave me hanging like that!" Keigo jumped Ichigo, but Ichigo swiftly stepped to the side leaving Keigo to fall flat on his face "OOOWWW! That hurt!" Keigo exclaimed "Ugh Keigo stop being so annoying, plus you're being too noisy, it's giving me a headache" sighed Mizuiro "yeah it's too early for this" interjected Ishida "In case you haven't noticed we're in our third year of high school, shouldn't you have grown out of your childish behaviour by now?" Keigo's face fell ever so slight, he didn't have the energy to deal with them anymore, so he went to his desk and brought out his textbook and started studying, while he was doing this his Mizuiro, Ishida, Rukia, Inoue and Ichigo resumed their conversation and laughter with Chad standing there with them silently.

After an hour their teacher finally showed up, turned out there had been a car accident which had left the teacher stuck in 3 hour long traffic jam. They started their next lesson which was history.

When the bell rang signalling lunch time Keigo breathed a sigh of relief he didn't think he would be able to endure another hour of history. Keigo looked around trying to find his friends for lunch, but there was no one there _they must have gone without me *tch* why am I surprised, they always do this…the question is should go chasing after them like an idiot as usual, pretending to be oblivious to their obvious rejection or do I just say "fuck it I don't care"?_ Keigo decided that he'd had enough and just wanted to be alone.

Sitting alone in the classroom eating his bento, Keigo had barely touched his food, he had lost his appetite, brooding over everything. When the bell rung again signalling the end of lunch he proceeded to packing away his lunch and wait. Keigo's mind started to drift, before he knew it he was dozing off, when suddenly a sharp object jabbed at his side startled out of his snooze he turned in the direction of the offense only to see Mizuiro look at him with a raised eyebrow mouthing "stop sleeping" and then turned back. This annoyed him to no end, _why did they like to undermine him so much? He couldn't even snooze in peace without someone ruining it for him._

~~~ 3 hours later~~~

Keigo finally got out of class, standing by his bike all he could think of was getting home. As Keigo was cycling past the grocery store his phone began to beep, picking it up he saw that he had a text message from his sister saying that she would be out and that he should probably buy some food because there was none at home, sighing Keigo got off his bike and chained it to a nearby lamp post, and headed for the nearby convenience store, once there he grabbed a few onigiri's and a can of watermelon and pomegranate white tea. When Keigo was done and left the store it was already getting quite dark. As Keigo was walking up to his bike he noticed a gang of guys with their hoods up standing not too far from his bike, feeling a bit ill at ease Keigo tried to ignore them as he reached his bike, suddenly one of the guys shouted "Hey there, where do you think you're going?" the hooded male stepped forward and stood right in front of Keigo and his bike, scared Keigo tried to act casual, and said nothing trying to ignore their presence, but then the man who had spoken earlier spoke again this time with a hint of malice "Where. Do .You. Think. You. Are. Going?" looking down Keigo said "home, I'm going home." With that he unchained his bike from the lamp post and was about to get on it when the guy stood in front of him grabbed his hand and said in a playful yet sinister tone "ah ah ah I think not *laughs* I think you'll be giving us your bike, don't you?" he said then suddenly there were hands around holding him still "and because I feel like it we are going to rough you up a bit, you don't mind now do you? Thought so" he then turned to the guys and nodded suddenly a fist hit Keigo in the stomach taking his breath away _I can't breathe_ thought Keigo _why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything. _The beating continued till he lost consciousness, the lasting he heard before he blacked out was them laugh.

When he regained consciousness his whole body was aching he looked around and saw that his bike was missing and so was the food he had just bought *sigh*_ I'm just going to have to walk home, the sooner I get away from here the better_.

By the time he got home it was going on 10:00 pm, exhausted Keigo decided not to do any homework and besides he figured the teacher would not expect him to have done it if going by the many bruises he was sure he would have tomorrow and him telling her what happened to him on his way home. Switching on his computer Keigo immediately log onto his gamers profile and started playing, after 2 hours of playing and him defeating several opponents a new player logged on, his user name read _Bluejaquez_ "hmm, who could this person be, haven't seen him around before, _ugh_ probably some n00b" he continued playing, but the new person seemed to know his stuff he was able to keep up with the pace and also hold his own when being attacked _hmm I might actually put on my headset so I can find out more about this new player _Keigo thought to himself as he was putting on his headset and adjusting his mic. "Hey man you're not too bad, here I was thinking you were a n00b" he commented, the voice on the other end laughed "you're not too bad yourself, actually I am new to this online game 'Shadow Kingdom', but I'm not new to the world of gaming." Bluejaques laughed again "oh I see that's cool".

They continued playing for hours and before they knew it it was 1:00 am. Keigo looked at theclock again and said "Hey dude, I know it's late and all, but I was wondering if you have Clayblock that way we can talk when we aren't playing as well" there was silence before Bluejaquez responded "yeah I have Clayblock whatcha' think I am a hermit?" they exchanged Clayblock user names once they added each other their conversation moved over to another platform.

_Jagerjaquez: Yo! You on?_

_Keigo: Hey there, yeah I'm here._

_Jagerjaquez: So tell me a bit about you._

_Keigo: like what?_

_Jagerjaquez: Like your name. You do realise that we don't even know each other's names_

_Keigo: Ah that's true! My name is Keigo, Asano Keigo, and you? _

_Jagerjaquez: It's Grimmjow Jagerjaquez_

_Keigo: Woah dude, that's a cool name_

_Jagerjaquez: thanks_

Keigo stopped typing when a sudden pain shot up his arm _ugh it's probably from the attack_ now that his mid was back on his injuries he realised he hadn't examined the damage he had sustained from the assult, getting up Keigo went into his bathroom and took his shirt off, he gasped at what he saw _damn those guys really didn't hold back _looking at the mirror again he could see huge bruises covering the expanse of his upper body, but you could see that there was more bellow, putting his shirt back on he looked at his face luckily they hadn't targeted the face although there was a bruise forming on his right cheek. After a while Keigo went back to his room to resume his conversation with Grimmjow.

_Keigo: Sorry about disappearing like that, had to go and examine my injuries_

_Jagerjaquez: What injuries?_

_Keigo: I was attacked on my way home from school and got beat up and lost consciousness when I came round they had stolen my bike and food that I just bought from the convenience store._ *sighs*

_Jagerjaquez: What! Why the hell?_

_Keigo: I don't know, and the sad thing was that I was already having a bad day, and now I have to deal with all of these bruises and on top of that I have nothing to eat *sighs* fantastic. _

It felt good for Keigo to rant, it felt like he was letting out some of the pent up emotions he has been dealing with for so long.

_Jagerjaquez: are you okey?_

That made Keigo's heart skip a beat, no one ever asked him if he was okey, it felt like someone actually cared.

_Keigo: I, I'll live…thank you for asking._

_Jagerjaquez: don't worry it will all be fine…hey I'm going to have go now we'll speak soon Keigo, it was awesome getting to know ._

_Keigo: Yeah and you bye._

Keigo headed for his bed once they had said their good byes. Reflecting on the days event.


End file.
